


Literature

by potatomin



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Freudian Seisub if you look hard enough, Gen, Kamui makes fun of a vampire novel, Subaru buys it, unnamed background Ora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatomin/pseuds/potatomin
Summary: Kamui had called Subaru over after a moment of glaring at it in disdain.“Look,” Kamui tilted the cover towards him, “This is what they think vampires are.”





	

Kamui had called Subaru over after a moment of glaring at it in disdain.

“Look,” Kamui tilted the cover towards him, “This is what they think vampires are.”

The cover had two people embracing. One was nosed against the others neck, with a self-satisfied smile.

Subaru blinked.

The book was from a greater display of novels, looking to be from the same series. They all looked alike, with various displays of possessiveness on the cover. Subaru had never felt the need to handle E that way, and had never seen Kamui do it either. His mother may have, in her younger years.

Kamui tossed the book down, and went back to searching for a map of the surrounding area. Subaru continued to wander around the little store. It was an old looking bookshop that reminded Subaru of his home, with a mix of classic and modern writing.

Subaru was happy when he could read the language of the countries Kamui and he visited. He couldn’t always, even though he tried to learn a bit of the language everywhere he went- sometimes their visit was too brief to learn anything beyond clips and phrases.

Subaru found himself back at the display, after circling the shop. He felt a curious tension around it. He picked up the book again and turned it to the summary, shyly. It was about a vampire who falls in love with a human _\- Oh, a human_ \- and begins to follow the human around. Subaru was distressed by this, and flipped it open to a random page.

The vampire was whispering to the human, very close. He was talking about following the human, how the human smelled, how the human tasted. The human seemed scared. The human also seemed to care, deeply. The vampire moved in very close and whispered in the human’s ear.

‘ _I’ll never leave you.’_

Subaru closed the book. He looked around for Kamui, suddenly aware he may have been seen. Subaru felt as though he should put the book down, and walk away. He did not.

Subaru peeked at Kamui, who was preoccupied with searching through the maps.

The book itched in Subaru’s hands. Keeping an eye on Kamui, Subaru walked slowly over to the checkout. He curled in on himself, and quickly fished money out of his pocket as the woman behind the counter scanned the book.

“Thirteen twenty-five.” The woman whispered.

Subaru looked up at her. She was very tall, and smiled down at him slyly. She nodded knowingly towards Kamui, and Subaru probably blushed. Subaru slipped the money across the counter as she put the book in a brown paper bag. She quickly passed it to him, and he bowed in thanks.

Kamui was over soon after to buy the maps. When they left together, the bell on the door sounded, and the lady at the counter winked at Subaru when he looked back.

Subaru held the bag tightly, and tried to not look criminal on the way home.


End file.
